true_beautyfandomcom-20200213-history
Suho Lee
Suho Lee 'is a deuteragonist of "'True Beauty". He is Jugyeong's main love interest. Appearance Suho is considered a very handsome boy. Many girls are attracted to him. He is described as "tall and foreign looking," and has dark hair that hangs over his forehead, usually flicked to one side. He has dark eyes and light skin. He has broad shoulders and usually carries a neutral or a cold expression on his face. At one point, he styled his hair similar to a K-pop star as a result of Jugeyong noting he would look nice with it. Hie eyes are cold to those who he doesn't seem to know or care for, but caring towards people such as Jugyeong. Personality Suho is described as cold and distant. He rarely smiles and stares coldly. He is also pretty quiet and speaks only when necessary. He is straightforward and usually gets to the point in a conversation, skipping small talk. However, he is warmer towards Jugyeong, especially without makeup on. When she recommended comics at the comic shop he reciprocated her kindness and purchased her a gift. He has a good sense of justice which can be shown when he stood up for Jugyeong when he realized that Woohyun Ji was cheating on her. He loves to read comics and that is probably his hobby. He visits the comic bookstore nearly every day to read new comics. He is also really smart. He studies really well and is serious about it which can be shown as he got top scores in his class even during the mock tests. Background Apparently, Suho used to be friendlier in middle school. He also shares some history with Seojun Han which is hinted to be bitter. Relationships Jugyeong Lim Suho first met Jugyeong (without makeup) at the comic bookstore both of them regularly visits. The second and third meeting lead them to form a small friendship. Suho appreciated the kindness Jugeyong showed him by recommending several good comics. He reciprocated her kindness and purchased her a gift. At first, Suho maintained a professional relationship with Jugyeong (with makeup) - as study partners and when they, along with Sua Kang and Taehoon met up for studying. He maintained a cold attitude towards her. When he realized thatJugeyong at shool and the girl at the bookstore was the same person, he confronted her about it. He took advantage of knowing her secret and treated her like a slave for about a day or so. When Jugyeong was assured that he wouldn't reveal her secret, he stopped treating her like that. He frequently meets up with her to study, and they spend a lot of time together. Through these, they developed a strong friendship with each other and the duo frequently look out for each other. Suho also seems to have developed a crush on Jugyeong. Seojun Han Suho and Seojun seems to share a bitter history with each other. Apparently, they were once friends. Currently, Suho holds a grudge against Seojun that was strong enough for them to have a physical fight against each other. Trivia Category:Characters